


RN/PN二度联婚的纠葛故事

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha Ravus Nox Fleuret, Alpha/Omega, Labour in Run, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Nyx saved Noctis, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pregnancy Noctis, Prompto also Noctis' husband, Prompto will be the future emperor, Ravus is Noctis' husband, War, niflheim prompto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 诺克提斯和瑞布斯联婚，怀了瑞布斯的孩子。但是他和瑞布斯因为尼弗尔海姆的攻击而被抓。皇帝把诺克提斯强行许配给了未来的皇帝候选————居然是消失的普隆普特！
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 设定

戴涅布莱是路西斯的附属国，经过多年的友好来往，两国决定让身为Alpha的戴涅布莱王子瑞布斯嫁到宗主国路西斯，成为Omega的路西斯王子诺克提斯的丈夫。  
因为是遴选之王（但不是原作意义的），诺克提斯从出生就被众神祝福，被水晶保佑，所以他成为Omega是必然的，身体也是特殊的，和他诞生下的孩子将会有更特殊的力量。  
而戴涅布莱王国则历代以神巫为首，所以戴涅布莱的将来则会交给身为神巫的露娜芙蕾雅公主统治，而她的哥哥则为了国政被送去路西斯，一次巩固两国的关系和利益。

于是即便刚满二十岁，诺克提斯还是很快结婚，并且为了在最佳的时刻授予下一代力量，他不得不和瑞布斯立刻拉近关系，且如约在不到一年中就成功受孕。  
但是那时候尼弗尔海姆已经开始大肆攻略周围，并且放出使骸造成了一场车祸，令诺克提斯身受重伤，险些流产，不过最后父子性命都得以保住。  
为了养伤和恢复身体，瑞布斯带着诺克提斯前去戴涅布莱疗养，并且因为那里的环境更好，决定在诞下孩子之前都留在这里静养。却不成想消息走漏，尼弗尔海姆突然攻打戴涅布莱，并且将其侵略成功。  
顺便说当时诺克提斯坐着轮椅。  
与此同时在各地巡礼的公主露娜芙蕾雅并未被捕获，于是立刻受到了路西斯王室的保护。可是戴涅布莱沦陷，瑞布斯和诺克提斯都被囚禁起来，路西斯被孤立。

在此期间因为雷吉斯的身体情况，还有艾汀引导的尼弗尔海姆的壮大，路西斯暂时无能为力救出王子。  
于是被囚禁的诺克提斯在艾汀的调和下，被迫嫁给了尼弗尔海姆的下一任皇帝…居然是他曾认识的普隆普特…

说一下普隆普特设定！  
经过看了一些太太的同人图后，突然很想搞一下尼弗尔海姆皇帝普隆普特！性格会变，也许有点偏向阴暗，还有一点V13的感觉，但是内在也有一些15原本的样子。

尼弗尔海姆帝国的皇帝伊德拉.奥德凯普特丧妻后并未另娶其他人，可是他的儿子却也死在了战场了，后继无人。于是在宰相的巧妙话语下，他提拔了首席科学家瓦萨戴尔.贝斯提亚的儿子普隆普特.贝斯提亚作为养子继承王位。  
其实…  
普隆普特不过是瓦萨戴尔的实验婴儿中的一个，而这项实验虽然一直在研究魔导兵和使骸，但也对水晶和诺克提斯的体质有着关注，还在诺克提斯被囚禁期间成为了怀孕的诺克提斯的专属医生。  
总之他的实验同时还可以帮助皇帝伊德拉延长寿命，得到强大的力量，也希望可以把诺克提斯或者诺克提斯即将出生的孩子的能力融入到实验中提供给皇帝。  
所以普隆普特临时被选为养子成为皇帝的候选也只是一个棋子，而且作为试验品失败的他是唯一有着普通人状态和理性的，可其实身体里有着些许变化（因为后来又被实验了一些）。  
和原作不同的是他并不是作为婴儿被偷走，而是在幼年时专门被瓦萨戴尔偷偷送去因索尼亚的。而领养普隆普特的夫妇亚金塔姆其实和瓦萨戴尔有着交易关系，早就不是因索尼娅的人了。  
亚金塔姆夫妇他们协助帝国的实验，暗中养育普隆普特时特意让普隆普特接近年幼的诺克提斯，在一个学校，成为同学，后来成为朋友，一次来更多的了解路西斯王室的情况。  
这些普隆普特当时不知道，还小的他并不了解父母的情况。但是他从小被关心的也不算很多，父母老不在家，但关系也没有太疏远。而他也以为自己和诺克提斯成为朋友是自然的，可是等到他长大些才觉得有点不对劲。

他真正和诺克提斯成为朋友是在高中，所以其实只有高中三年的时间，但那时候普隆普特是真心成为朋友，并且为此而开心的。  
可是高中毕业那年，普隆普特从养父母那里听到了真相，同时瓦萨戴尔出现，告诉他要接他回家。  
那时候普隆普特就有些崩溃了，最后一段学校时间开始疏远诺克特斯他们，最后连毕业典礼都没去就消失了。  
等到诺克提斯找到了他的时候，才发现尼弗尔海姆的人已经在亚金塔姆夫妇的协助下进入到因索姆尼亚，引起了很大骚动，王之剑权利保护了诺克提斯免受伤害。  
然而这次瓦萨戴尔出现并非发动攻击，当然也没被路西斯抓走，只是暴露了普隆普特的真相。  
混乱和自暴自弃接受命运的普隆普特表示不会回到诺克提斯身边，不再继续成为朋友，在诺克提斯的失望中，普隆普特毅然决定跟随自己真正的父亲离去。

随后的两年里诺克提斯也没有关于普隆普特的消息，他们的关系本也到此为止。直到诺克提斯被抓去尼弗尔海姆，普隆普特才重新出现。  
但是这时候的普隆普特已经完全变了样子，被洗脑和控制，观念和思想也发生了改变。其实亚金塔姆夫妇虽然看起来一直是养育他和引导他靠近王子，但其实生活里也会根据瓦萨戴尔的指示给他下一定的心理暗示，从而后来更好让他改变。  
所以普隆普特变得有那么一丁点极端，会暴躁和戾气重，也会时而轻浮和戴着嘲讽，但在不关心诺克提斯的同时偶尔又会很在意诺克提斯，一些细小的行为让他能出现一些高中时候的情况，令诺克提斯困惑。  
总而言之，普隆普特被带回去洗脑和改变后，被拉去当了皇帝。克知道了自己的背景和是失败品的事实后，他也和讨厌自己的父亲和帝国，基本上就是混沌的性格了。  
能感知到自己只是被利用，自己不会真的被当作皇帝信任。即使以后有一段时间会成为皇帝统领大局，却不会长久，只是希望他这副被实验的身体能与诺克提斯结合，生下特殊的孩子罢了。不需要时，他就会被找理由处理掉。  
但是瓦萨戴尔对普隆普特的态度一下子改变，毕竟虽然已经改成皇帝的姓名并且成为继承王位的养子，可到底还是自己的基因，因此瓦萨戴尔特意承认普隆普特是自己真正的儿子，和曾经的其他实验婴儿区分开。  
这是因为如果他的儿子可以临时称为皇帝，那么对他的研究和权限以及地位都很有帮助，所以他也想好好利用下这个机会，普隆普特很清楚。

同时瑞布斯的情况则是被抓走后被剥夺了王子的身份和诺克提斯丈夫的身份。  
但是他很诺克提斯都知道，路西斯会来拯救他们，只是等待太过漫长，一切都过于困难。  
后来瑞布斯用自己的实力引起了艾汀的注意，虽然很多帝国的人并不信任他是真心效力，但是他却很好的让自己演绎出忠诚。毕竟他与诺克提斯的关系不过是短短一年不到的联婚，感情并不深，而且相比现在已经被送给普隆普特的诺克提斯，他更希望用自己保证戴涅布莱得安稳。  
实则艾汀在策划的一些想法瑞布斯知道，同时他心底其实并非放弃诺克提斯以及他们的孩子，也坚信自己的妹妹和路西斯迟早会来营救。  
所以算是瑞布斯和艾汀相互利用，瑞布斯最终成为了将军，实则他是为了能保护诺克提斯，也为了确认尼弗尔海姆内部的情况，同时一直暗中试图和路西斯取得联系。  
当然全部人都知道他的身份，也知道他曾经是诺克提斯的丈夫。因此对于他投奔尼弗尔海姆，还看着自己的丈夫怀着孩子和未来的皇帝结婚这件事，瑞布斯经常收到嘲讽和压力，但他外表看起来并不在意，不过后来他还是多少获得了自己队伍里的一些下等兵的尊敬…

瑞布斯和诺克提斯的孩子已经孕育成型，瓦萨戴尔和伊德拉并未急于打掉孩子，而是允许诺克提斯将其生下。因为这个胎儿是路西斯和弗路雷家的血统，也是非常罕见的存在，因此瓦萨戴尔希望这个婴儿可以成为珍贵的试验样品，促进研究成果。  
诺克提斯和瑞布斯只能尽可能保护没出生的孩子，并且试图和路西斯取得联系，在营救达成之前确保肚子里的孩子的安危。  
毕竟诺克提斯还很年轻，等到他产下这个孩子，再和普隆普特结合出属于尼弗尔海姆的孩子也有的是时间，反正都是瓦萨戴尔的试验品，而终究这个国家还是伊德拉的。

说一下这里的AO设定，有一些非典型私设元素。  
毕竟原作就是一个现代化的城市，高科技的魔法世界，所以他们对于第二性别也有着一些处理。  
比如有可以压盖信息素的装备，不会让味道到处跑。这项技术尤其是用于固定的高危职业，比如士兵，尤其是王之剑，经过了魔法更是可以掩盖味道，以免部队里出现意外情况。  
然后也有小手术可以更改第二性别，同时也有类似激光手术的东西能消除后颈泪腺下的标记。

普隆普特高中分化时其实原本是Beta，后来为了符合皇帝的要求成为诺克提斯的丈夫，而被瓦萨戴尔用实验手术变成了Alpha。  
这里的Beta有一定味道，但是很细微，而且不太会起反应。变成Alpha后味道近似，只是加重很多，而且可以吸引Omega。  
而诺克提斯原本被瑞布斯标记的地方被强制做了激光手术，磨灭了一大半。但是因为瑞布斯的血统很高，所以并没完全消除，但这也有一定原因是被瓦萨戴尔故意留下了一些。  
原因在于，作为普通人类还是Beta出身的普隆普特，并不会比瑞布斯强，因此他的Alpha信息素比不过瑞布斯的Alpha信息素，无法第二次覆盖。所以诺克提斯才被要求做了手术，减少了瑞布斯的成分，强行摄取了普隆普特的信息素。  
可终究诺克提斯属于瑞布斯，怀着的孩子也是瑞布斯的，所以他心底的影响来自于瑞布斯。为了确保孕期诺克提斯的稳定性，才没有完全抹除瑞布斯的标记。不过等生完孩子，瓦萨戴尔决定彻底将瑞布斯的标记消除。  
同时瓦萨戴尔的这个手术也得意让普隆普特的信息素更强烈，占了主导地位，基本上覆盖了瑞布斯的味道，完成了占有标记。同时为了让普隆普特的信息素更胜一筹，不会被瑞布斯的反噬，他要求普隆普特定期频繁的给诺克提斯注入信息素。

于是就是这样的故事！  
被二次强行联婚的诺克提斯成为了旧友且现任皇帝候选的Omega，而其实肚子里的孩子是瑞布斯的…  
这样狗血的脑洞真的有人吃吗！虽然我自己很爽…  
苦了哥哥。

我会写点段子。毕竟我写不出来那么大的，我历史也很差，用了错的词请谅解。  
总而言之联婚这里我总想到《绝代艳后》和《风中的女王》这样的电影和电视剧的历史性联婚开头…虽然这里时现代化的世界。


	2. 不悦的早晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 段子 1
> 
> 诺克提斯和瑞布斯被囚禁两个月后的某日清晨。

瑞布斯不满意听从艾汀的命令，但迫于他目前的身份，他还是要去亲自叫醒诺克提斯并将其带去帝国宴会厅。  
不过他的确很想去确认诺克提斯的情况，毕竟他已经好一段时间没能靠近对方，此时能进去寝室可以说是极其罕见的事。  
但是！让他进入到下任皇帝普隆普特的寝室里？他嗅到艾汀另有意图，必然是故意让他看到些什么。

果然他还是看到了什么，诺克提斯的手腕上有捆绑的痕迹，但是并不严重。单从他熟睡的模样就能看出来他很疲倦，仿佛就要沉睡不醒。  
诺克提斯的皮肤很白，痕迹在上面都能很清晰的被看到。  
看来诺克提斯昨晚和普隆普特之间有一段很不愉快的床事。当然，自从来了这里后，诺克提斯和普隆普特关系就一直不好，诺克提斯拒绝让对方上自己，但他的反抗显然没用。  
瑞布斯可从来都不认识诺克提斯口中过去的那个普隆普特，在他眼里，这个莫名其妙被推上王座的金发青年总是阴阳不定，如果看到诺克提斯一直不从所以用了捆绑来制服也不会奇怪…即使诺克提斯说普隆普特以前并不是这样的性格。

普隆普特起来的很早，留下了诺克提斯，据说这几天他都会前去他父亲瓦萨戴尔的实验室。  
诺克提斯喜欢睡觉，而且自从他怀孕后睡眠时间更长。不过在被抓来帝国后，精神压力让他一直无法好好睡眠，身体情况也起伏不定，孕吐加剧让他经常呕吐出吃的食物。  
这回他纯属因为昨夜的事而身心疲惫才睡的这样沉，并不是什么好原因。而现在他还是要早起，没有赖床的理由，因为他必须要和普隆普特在皇帝和众臣面前共进早餐。  
只不过今早没有其他侍从来帮诺克提斯更衣，而是让瑞布斯来叫醒，这点怎么看都是艾汀的安排。  
看来艾汀的权限比瑞布斯想到还要大…而这里的理由应该不是为了在侍从面前掩盖诺克提斯身体上的痕迹，而是特意让瑞布斯知道昨晚的过程。或许捆绑这个方法也是艾汀教给普隆普特的。

“诺克提斯，”瑞布斯来到床边并没急着摇醒对方，而是选择先以声音唤醒他。  
普隆普特的信息素环绕着诺克提斯，显然昨夜为了压制诺克提斯的尊严，强调所属权，普隆普特在腺体上注入了不少自己的信息素来增强标记。这也许也是导致诺克提斯睡得和沉的原因之一，Alpha的信息素过大超出了承受力。  
瑞布斯稍微皱起眉，对这个味道本能的不满。他残留在诺克提斯体内的标记已经很弱，就连他自己都快闻不到自己的味道，可现在一看到本是属于自己的Omega满身其他Alpha的味道，他就感到厌恶和气氛。  
他何尝不想再加深一次标记呢？就现在！在这里！可是他不能…  
他松懈下许久未见后就被信息素挑衅的神经，手伸向没反应的人，可还没碰到对方就睁开了眼。  
“诺克——…！”  
忽然就看到他很久没瞧见的蓝色眼睛，瑞布斯立刻收回手，碰也没碰一下。

诺克提斯应该因昨晚的事还处于几张期，或者他在这里和普隆普特共处一室同床共枕多日，对于能进来这个房间的人都满怀戒备，总之他一瞬间警觉的睁开眼，抬起头朝床内躲了下身子。  
不过下一秒当发现来人居然是瑞布斯时，诺克提斯的震惊几乎从眼睛里溢出来，不敢相信的张大了嘴，如梦初醒的愣了愣才发出声音。  
“瑞布斯！”王子立刻从床上坐了起来，目光盯着瑞布斯离不开，“你怎么…进来的？”他僵在床上捏着被子，紧张超过了之前的吃惊，不安的扫向瑞布斯身后的门。  
毕竟瑞布斯一般不可能有权利进来这里，也不让他进来。他们都遵守着这一点，否则会带来麻烦，谁都清楚麻烦不会为他们的生存计划带来好处。  
“艾汀让我来叫你立刻起床打理后去用餐，”一提到那个宰相的名字，瑞布斯忍不住翻了个白眼，厌烦的叹了口气，“但没教给我侍从，看来更衣是我帮你。”  
“！”  
“他故意的，”瑞布斯简单明了的解释，同时和吃惊过度的诺克提斯交换了一个眼神，诺克提斯这才信了刚才的话。  
他们都知道艾汀糟糕的性格，也知道艾汀可怕的头脑和厉害的权利。他所做的一切都很狡猾。

来到尼弗尔海姆后，诺克提斯学会了不赖床。至少他分得清什么时候该立刻去做，什么事可以稍微放一下。  
而眼前加他起来去用餐？那就是不能耽误的事。所以他强大着精神，很快撩开被子坐到了床边。  
“身体还好吗？”瑞布斯扫过诺克提斯的身体，睡一下露出的腿和胳膊上还有普隆普特烙印下的印记，脚腕和手腕一样有捆绑的痕迹。胳膊上有一部分抓痕，但不严重，应该是反抗动作不小心造成的。

瑞布斯突如其来的关心让诺克提斯意外，但也欣喜。  
他抬眸碰上白衣将军的视线，瞧见对方的目光正扫过自己的脸，随后掠过自己胳膊上的痕迹，最终停留在了自己的腹部。诺克提斯心头一紧，又立即尴尬的低下了头。  
“还好。”  
面对自己的丈夫，或者说前任丈夫…不，这样说也不对，应该是自己真正的丈夫，诺克提斯为发生的事感到沮丧。  
虽然他们过于短暂的婚姻没能让被拉拢到一起去的两人有过多的感情交流，可在这里瑞布斯是他唯一的依靠。  
可这样的瑞布斯也被帝国的人隔离得很远，普隆普特也早已不再一样，他重要的人和喜欢的事物都不在身边，这叫他寂寞无比，现在能靠近瑞布斯得到一些关心叫他又开心又无措还有些愧疚。

但他没想更多，这只会令他难受，而且瑞布斯也没有更多表现，他在这里耽误时间只会造成麻烦。  
所以他立刻从床上起来，走进瑞布斯后压低了声音，“有任何消息吗？”  
瑞布斯当然明白诺克提斯的意思，毕竟他也在等待消息。  
来自路西斯的消息。  
“没有，”即使残酷，他还是毫不犹豫的给出答案，“不过昨晚我送出去了一条情报，也许还需要时间。”  
“我知道了，”虽然很失望可也没办法，诺克提斯为瑞布斯的冒险担忧、但看他现在没事也松了口气。

诺克提斯知道自己该去换衣服，然而他一走进瑞布斯就不想离开。  
他太久没有问到自己真正Alpha的味道了。虽然作为战斗的将领，瑞布斯被佩戴了防止信息素便散的颈部装置，可这样望着自己的丈夫还是让诺克提斯的Omega本能骚动，回忆中的气味萦绕脑海，他标记里那细微的气味也变得清晰。  
“怎么了吗？”瑞布斯嗅到了自己Omega久违的气味，这让他心神不宁，紧锁眉头。但他还是沉住气，尽可能用冷静的态度面对自己被夺走的丈夫。  
“没什么，”诺克提斯摇摇头，装作没事一样的耸了耸肩，“就是没胃口。”  
任凭深入接触过诺克提斯的人都知道，只要不是他忍受不了的他都不会说出口，他总是不让人担心，呵护一些他认为需要呵护的人。  
瑞布斯也不例外，他了解诺克提斯性格的这一面，所以他也知道现在自己出现在这里已经给诺克提斯建立的心防上开了个裂缝。  
孕期的人总是很敏感，诺克提斯完全依靠自己的皇室教养才维持住自己的心态，如果哪天他得了抑郁症瑞布斯也不会奇怪。  
刚才很明显诺克提斯想掩盖自己一瞬间松懈后露出的软弱，却演技很差。说实话他一向演技还不错，但太逞强就容易暴露。而刚才他一开始就被瑞布斯看出来了，看来诺克提斯已经无法控制冲动，瑞布斯的突然到来令他渴望被安抚。

果不其然，诺克提斯看来是累了。也可能这次不任性一下谁知道何时还有机会靠近瑞布斯呢？  
于是小王子才提起的嘴角又抿成了一条缝，紧紧地把要说的话吃回肚子里。随后他伸出双手小心翼翼地牵起瑞布斯完好的那只手，试探的捏了捏。  
瑞布斯没有拒绝他。虽然当初一开始接触时他并不承认这个年轻任性的小王子将会是王和自己的丈夫，但经历了那些夜晚后他也有所动情，如今的遭遇令他见识到诺克提斯坚强的一面，而他们之间特殊的关系在此刻更是紧紧的把他们锁在了一起。  
所以他能拒绝吗？他拒绝不了。这是续妹妹后瑞布斯再一次发掘自己内心柔软一面的时刻。

见瑞布斯陪着自己，诺克提斯这才鼓起勇气拉过对方的手，将其手背轻轻贴在自己早已微微隆起的腹部上。  
这一刻瑞布斯开始动摇，虽然他的表情看起来很凶，可实际上他几乎窒息。  
他很久没碰过诺克提斯了，当然也没碰过对方的肚子。那里孕育着他们的孩子，他真是太久没靠近过自己的孩子了，甚至不知道原来诺克提斯的腹部隆起这么多。  
平日诺克提斯的衣服都很宽松，和这个睡衣一样让还未发育起来的腹部埋藏起来。瑞布斯每次从远处看到诺克提斯都只能观察到一点点，近段时间虽然他隐约觉得诺克提斯的腹部该有变化，却没想到比他想的要大。  
作为孩子的父亲，连孩子成长到什么地步他都不知道，这点深深的刺激到了瑞布斯的自尊心与责任感，令他深受打击。

现在该做什么？瑞布斯认为自己应该在这个难得的时间里把握机会，用那一点唤醒的情感表现出丈夫的一面，给对方一个拥抱。  
不是拥抱也没关系，他一向与诺克提斯之间有着微妙的夫夫距离。所以也许把手搭上去也好，表达一份支持总是有用的。  
可惜他才这样想，门就被敲响。  
瑞布斯感觉到手被身前人松开，自己再次离开了自己的孩子，和诺克提斯的目光一同警戒的射向房门的方向。

瑞布斯去开的门，他和诺克提斯之间的气氛又变回了在这个敌营里的角色。  
门外是准备为诺克提斯更衣搭理的侍从，当然他们一旁还有艾汀。  
看来叫自己来这里给诺克提斯更衣完全是瞎话，本身叫他这个身份职务的人来担当就是个笑话，艾汀不过是想故意把他们两人角色间的距离给搅浑罢了。  
“很抱歉，我忘记派给你人了，”艾汀装腔作势的摆了摆手，那些侍从就机械般的带着东西进入房间，围向背对着门身处屋内的诺克提斯。  
相隔几步距离，瑞布斯同艾汀对视，宰相从始至终挂着笑的脸上却感觉不到那双眼中有任何生气。  
“我在外面等候，”瑞布斯公事公办的留下一句给诺克提斯后便带门出去，毕竟他的任务仍然包括护送诺克提斯。

“怎么样？”门才一关，艾汀嘴巴就管不住了，“片刻的温存还不错吧？”他撇成八字的眉毛像个油腻腻纠缠人的大叔，每句都叫瑞布斯反胃。  
瑞布斯笔挺的站在门侧一言不发，漠视了宰相恶劣的调侃，摆出工作中冷样的姿态。他冰冷得仿佛会把这所走廊冻结，用冰锥刺穿艾汀的喉咙。  
然而艾汀却不以为然，反而如同他随时都能解冻瑞布斯的高傲和抗争，笑容丝毫没有收敛。

诺克提斯身上的衣服是新的，瑞布斯没见过。  
符合皇室风范的厚重长摆，纯白打底的袍衣几乎盖过了诺克提斯的身高，像是给女性的裙摆那样飘逸在身后。红与金的组合交替修饰在衣服边缘，昂贵的布料让这简单的花纹也显得很大气。  
唯一显得繁琐的便是刺有帝国标志，并以皇室主色调编制的绢布，仿佛宣示着他们对于路西斯王子的掌控权，从诺克提斯肩头两侧垂下。  
此外和有硬度质感的白色长袍不同，前方半短敞开的袍子下是贴身舒适的丝绸衬衫，纯白的领结配合同色装饰用的褶皱，给人一种暧昧不明的柔美和奢华感，并且褶皱的棱角也起到了为诺克提斯男性一面突出的效果。  
只不过这轻盈柔软的布料每当在诺克提斯走动时，都会摆动着贴近主人的肌肤，这也让诺克提斯已经开始成形的孕腹隐隐约约勾画出细微的轮廓，即使不容易被看到，也仍然会带出不协调感。  
这或许也是今日艾汀特意叫瑞布斯来看的，因为已经知道孩子的情况，所以诺克提斯身前细微的情况也在瑞布斯严重非常鲜明。尤其是诺克提斯在遇到艾汀赤裸的视线后下意识遮掩住腹部，这也让他体内Omega母性的一面被这套衣服给放大不少。

“这可真是，”艾汀第一句开口就变了味，明明是恭维的话却从他口跑出来像是种讽刺，“非常合——”  
“好了，你不用夸衣服了，”诺克提斯无趣的打断他，翻白眼的同时直接挪开视线，懒得多看艾汀一眼。  
艾汀只是笑着闭上嘴，站在那里用视线跟随着被囚禁中的王子，注视着那具被染成帝国白色的遴选之王的一举一动。  
与此同时诺克提斯也尽可能忽略艾汀的视线，也不再关心那些完成任务后离开的侍从，转身朝着反方向走去。他现在已经很清楚这里各种公共场合的位置，还有自己被限制的地方有哪些。  
“瑞布斯，走了，”诺克提斯冷淡的口吻就和他一般会给人的第一印象似的，没有多少热情，像是厌倦了任何事物那样无所谓。  
不过瑞布斯可见过诺克提斯私底下的样子，但同时他知道在诺克提斯的家人和朋友肯定还见过更多诺克提斯活跃和开心的模样…比如普隆普特肯定就知道一些瑞布斯所不知道的诺克提斯。  
相比曾经真的当作朋友还见证过诺克提斯普通生活的普隆普特，依靠联婚短暂维持的夫夫的瑞布斯而言，他们的那几个月关系里只有国家的未来和工作。这样算起来的话，对于诺克提斯的了解从某点上瑞布斯可能还没有很大的胜算。

“诺克特！”  
瑞布斯刚刚在不快的心情里想到某个人，那个人就出现在了瑞布斯的眼前。具体是出现在了诺克提斯前面。并且疾步穿过长廊赶了过来。  
即使诺克提斯再怎么用他从王族教育中学到的面具装饰自己，熟悉这一套的瑞布斯可以清楚的查看到他的脸色变化，这就像是对面走来的不是自己现任的丈夫和过去认识的同学，而是一个侵入领地要求谈判的敌军判官。  
当然，此时的确是敌人立场。  
然而普隆普特却仿佛忘记了昨晚对诺克提斯进行了捆绑拘束的事情，暴躁丈夫的形象悄然消失，反而露出及其衬托他漂亮金发和清秀面庞的笑容。居然显得那么欢快，好看，温柔还有点…可爱。尤其是他未退去的雀斑还挂在脸颊上，使得他在此时稳定的好情绪里变得非常容易令人放松警惕。  
但瑞布斯可不会放松警惕！更何况普隆普特对他很有戒心。  
而诺克提斯则是僵在原地，绷着脸，不自觉锁紧的眉头下那双蓝色眼睛使劲盯着普隆普特靠近的身影，看来他是在努力的解读此时普隆普特的自控性处于哪种阶段。  
普隆普特很快就看到了艾汀和瑞布斯，说实话普隆普特似乎也没多喜欢艾汀，却还是很尊重这名宰相。倒是他瞥到瑞布斯就在诺克提斯身边顿时就不开心起来。表情变化之大，非常容易解读，就像是闹脾气的孩子，会许这也是实验促成的他神经过度敏感吧？  
不过因为眼前的Omega身上所有的瑞布斯信息素没有彻底铲除，普隆普特作为原本是Beta后来通过手术才成为Alpha而很介意。面对他不管如何标记诺克提斯都无法完全覆盖瑞布斯的标记这点来看，他对于原本就身为王子的瑞布斯会有自卑，而看到诺克提斯出现在瑞布斯身旁更是会分外郁闷。

一见到普隆普特心情有了不好的变化，诺克提斯就紧张起来，捏住拳头做好了防御和进攻的驾驶。但他很清楚这是瑞布斯在这里的原因，而这说不定是艾汀想看的画面。  
“为什么他在这里啊？”  
“这你就该问问你们的宰相了，”诺克提斯选择横隔在普隆普特跟前挡住瑞布斯，嘲讽的用手越过肩头指了指艾汀，将罪魁祸首揪出来。  
普隆普特一听是艾汀的主意，脸色就又立刻有了改变，仍然很明显的把心态摆在脸上。不甘愿和憋屈统统将他长满雀斑的脸颊搞的通红，但最终没有出口责备艾汀。  
于是几秒后，普隆普特在坚持和犹豫中收回视线，重新望向诺克提斯，却忽然喜怒不定的换了副看似还算不错的神情，居然生出一抹笑容。  
“很合适你哦，诺克特，”他的语气听起来既欣慰又欣喜，甚至陪衬在他这个年龄的外表下就是个普通年轻人该有的羞涩调子，叫诺克提斯新生困惑。  
“这是我新给你订制的衣服哦，你穿我很开心。”

诺克提斯哑然，一丝吃惊掠过眼底，同时失望也重新将他的表情压下去，肌肉紧绷在咬紧牙关的脸颊上。  
毕竟这身带有侵占含义和帝国权利象征意义的衣服挂在他身上，分明就是对于他的压榨。他以为这是艾汀或者伊德拉等人的主意，却万万没想到是普隆普特的。  
原因可以有很多，比如这是瓦萨戴尔促使的，也可能是艾汀造成的，还可能是伊德拉的教育，总而言之绕回来后，还是如今改变后的普隆普特的决定。  
很显然此时的普隆普特为这件事在开心，这令诺克提斯不快。

“怎么了？”普隆普特注意到诺克提斯海蓝色的眼睛戴上冷温后，他反而没有立刻动火或者害怕，反而询问的句子尾调挂着点好笑的意思，像是他知道诺克提斯的脾气却对此嗤之以鼻。  
“我更喜欢黑色，”诺克提斯简短的给出抗议的感想，将自己祖国荣耀的颜色砸向了对方。  
普隆普特到没有为这个答案发表一眼，他反而眯起眼睛，把之前大眼睛可爱的青年形象抛开，逐渐变成金色的野兽。戾气爬上他耷拉下来的嘴角，可是又没能爆发。某种情绪酝酿其中，像是扩散在了普隆普特身体的每个角落，试图给他梳理出一个“正确的心态”。  
“你在生气，”意外的，一开口普隆普特却很平静，像是他在静静等着诺克提斯激怒自己。  
“在生气的人不是你么？”诺克提斯的口吻也很安静，甚至静得可怕，仿佛每个词的发音带出的呼吸都是寂静夜空下滚出的雷声。  
诺克提斯除了指出现在普隆普特又跌入低谷的情绪，同时也在指责昨晚对方失控的行为。  
普隆普特嘴巴狠狠一瞥，嘴唇间咧开的后齿中挤出怒火的颤抖，“我刚刚明明很开心的，诺克特…”他紫色余晖般的眸子燃起无明火，眼眶也跟着气到发红，“我在夸你！”

一股要爆发的战势无声的在他们之间发生着连续的小型爆破，让长廊内的气压变得很低。  
瑞布斯并没出手，可是他的身体已经做足了准备，如果诺克提斯发生了什么那这次在他眼底，他就会立刻出手把普隆普特打倒。  
当然，这个可能性是有的，棘手的是在场的另一个人会阻扰。  
艾汀插入到斗争的两人之间，就像给一副画作忽然泼了盆墨水，毁掉了全部，自己还洋洋得意。  
“皇帝可要等的不耐烦喽，”他假惺惺的阐述自己职务内容，大摇大摆的把普隆普特调了个头，推着对方往前走了几步。  
“王子肚子里的小家伙也饿坏了吧？”红发男人又回头瞥了眼还留在原地的诺克提斯，说话之余却快速瞥了眼瑞布斯。  
瑞布斯很清楚，艾汀这话是说给自己听的，而烘托的则是普隆普特的地位。  
普隆普特不再说话，但从他头也不回的背影中就知道他的情绪正在临界点周围徘徊，却仍然被艾汀控制住。

最后艾汀走在前面引路，普隆普特一言不发的重新回到了诺克提斯身旁。他们谁也没看谁，保持着适当的距离，像是按照规定摆好了位置，并排穿过通往宴厅的走廊。  
而瑞布斯则保持在诺克提斯斜后方不远处，他的视线始终无法从前方并排的两个白色背影上离开。


	3. 救援之际（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次的片段来写路西斯来就诺克提斯和瑞布斯的时间段！  
> 已经怀孕快八个月的诺克特在逃走路上的部分！
> 
> 突然想写一个救援结局时期的时间线，是不是很唐突...

进攻的爆破声和战争引起的骚动声从远到近，把夜晚中的尼弗尔海姆皇城在火光和月影中撼动摇摆，击碎的塔顶如同融化塌陷的冰川般从高处坠落。  
地面传来晃动，灰尘和建筑的碎片如下雾一样从屋顶落下，熄灭的吊灯摇摆中随时都会掉下来。  
地面的龟裂不知道是从哪个方向延伸出来的，像是从下一层的缝隙里钻出来的巨蛇，不规则的横跨在墙壁上。  
诺克提斯不敢扶那里，他谨慎的抬起手绕来那一片，注意着脚下散落的瓦砾和碎掉的花瓶。  
他的另一只手在淌血，这是他在手无寸铁之下击退一个魔导兵造成的。不过他成功夺到了一枚枪，这是他所有武器被我听没收后首次得到的武器，并且纳入到了自己唯一能召唤的行列里。  
他不的不用受伤的手掌攥着衣服，尽可能按压伤口让血不会流失太多。他不太想张开手去看那个地方，因为那会让他头晕，此时不染红的白色布料已经粘在了他的伤口上。  
同时他也借用攥着衣服的手托着高隆的腹部，尽可能支撑肚子减少负担。时而他能感知到胎动在轻轻敲着他的手腕，可惜他没有闲情按摩抚慰，只希望孩子可以安静一下下。  
距离产期还有一个月不到，但他的确在这个地方忍耐了半年多。路西斯的救援显得漫长，实则来的比他预想的快，也比尼弗尔海姆以为的快。  
突袭太过突然，然而艾汀像是料到了一样，为他在最后一个月安排了特别待产的房间。但现在看来不过是把他藏起来，却又故意松懈的给他一个看守，好像就等着他自己努力逃出来去找自己的救援。  
但至少他不用在这个地方把孩子诞下来了，毕竟那样这个孩子肯定会成为瓦萨戴尔的试验品，他怎么也没发保护住自己的孩子。

“瑞布斯…”他想到同自己一样身处敌营的丈夫，试图寻找对方的身影。  
他为安全被隔离，通讯设备的手机在就被没收，武器也没了，给他配备的房间里也几乎不给他留有任何有隐患的设备。  
虽然突然被带去了隐蔽的房间里，也有一个多月没见过瑞布斯，但瑞布斯会知道他在哪里吗？会在密报里通知路西斯的人他在哪里吗？瑞布斯现在在哪里？是在找他吗？还是在战斗中呢？  
忽然地面一阵晃动，玻璃碎裂，诺克提斯利用他仅有的魔法一个瞬移躲开了砸下来的吊灯。  
但紧随其后，月色和远处火光的影子下，对面塔顶倾斜下来的巨石剥落，直挺的砸向这边的墙壁，将玻璃那侧走廊内的诺克提斯笼罩进死亡的黑影中。  
“额！？该死！”年轻的王子已经顾不了言语用词，他立刻发动自己的魔法，在坍塌的天摇地动中，一手护住头部一手护住腹部，在灰尘石子飞扬的烟尘中，脚底踩着看不清却已经伴随龟裂碎裂的地板砖，尽可能忽略自己的体重用双腿快速躲闪。  
他接二连三使出好几个变移，银光的残影七零八落的被轰鸣下的尘埃吞没，若隐若现的描绘出他狼狈的逃跑路线。  
他大着肚子，没发敏捷的利用翻滚和跳跃躲避。  
尽管他的膝盖在这种生死边缘爆发出了前所未有的力量，让他凭借求生的本能在千钧一发之际瞪着即将塌陷的地砖跨步跃到安全的地方。可鞋底滑过覆盖慢沙尘碎石的地面，差点让他滑倒。  
他努力保持平衡，可胎儿的体重给了他负担，于是相比肚子着地他选择了膝盖跪下，身子一歪索性用肩膀和后背承受撞上墙壁的冲击，这才停了下来。

他紧紧抱住肚子里的孩子，弯下腰用后背将其护住，生怕自己没起来的时候会有东西从上方坍塌。  
好在并没有东西砸到他，刚才到他的墙壁把他后方的走廊砸出一个大坑，直挺挺的压到下一层的走廊，把地下的两层都给捣毁。  
诺克提斯顾不得查看膝盖的情况，扶住墙立刻站了起来。不管这衣服的布料有多结实，他都相信自己的膝盖已经被磨破，但是那一片只有热乎乎的感觉，像是在灼烧，却没有明显的疼痛，也许有些麻木，他只觉得迈步时膝盖变得生硬，但这不妨碍他继续往前。  
然而灰尘下他却看到了一具手臂扭曲的魔导兵从地上僵硬的爬起来。也许这个魔导兵之前就在坍塌的那座塔上，然后就这样跟着倒下的墙壁一起被甩到了这里。  
就像是他最不希望的那样，魔导兵识别出他后就立刻冲了过来，试图将他制服后带走。虽然一只胳膊已经扭曲，但这并不会给魔导兵带来任何影响，它只是开始利用还能使用的另一只手端起武器，开始进行威胁。  
不过这次诺克提斯不再手无寸铁，他利用魔法躲闪开并拉开距离，召唤出他之前已经藏好的枪，现在这把武器是他的了。  
不过他的行动不便，魔导兵自然也一点也不会怜惜他的身体，横冲直撞的扑了上来。诺克提斯立刻低下身子，双脚顶地，避开对方装到自己隆起的肚子，同时用枪杆立刻扛住了对方的压制。  
他的距离还不够，他现在要抽出空荡瞄准开枪有些太难。于是这成为了一场体力的较劲，可惜他目前的身体情况并不能完全对抗魔导兵的力度。于是他只能豁出去，不得不让自己大动作的动起来，忽略肚子里的情况，同尽全力去反抗。  
“走开！”他用尽全力讲眼前没有表情的机械推开，趁着对方是去平衡侧身蹬出一脚。这脚力度没有他预期的大，毕竟有肚子妨碍，他只能侧身抬腿腾出空间才能抬高腿给予攻击，因此没能发挥权利。  
至少这让他们拉开了距离，诺克提斯向后推了两部稳住身体的重心，用枪立刻瞄准，扣下扳机。砰砰的金属声毫无生气的响起，给机械的士兵打出几个踉跄，短路的电光擦过破处的窟窿。  
这大概是诺克提斯这几个月来最大最激烈的动作了，毕竟他怀有身孕，而且还被囚禁，也没有武器，还被局限活动，所以他根本没有任何事可以做，自然他也不得已疏于训练自己的身体，此时对抗下再身体的影响中居然轻易就赶到吃力。

可是他不能停下。魔导兵并没有彻底倒下。这是因为相比枪支诺克提斯更适合冷兵器，一瞬间的瞄准并不是他的看家本领。  
可这不妨碍他把眼前已经破破烂烂的家伙推翻，虽然代价是他在彼此枪杆的叫靓里无法照顾自己肚子的情况，胎儿带来的重量就这样随着他的抵抗摆动，拉拽着他的身体，让他逐渐开始反胃。  
所幸在他还没有出现什么糟糕的反应之前，他成功甩开了顽固的魔导兵。他的身体在这期间必定受到了一些撞击，但大抵都避开了肚子，但也磕碰到周围，他除了祈祷意外别无他法，首当其冲还是立刻抓住机会端好枪，好好地瞄准后把魔导兵击落。  
然而意料之外是坏掉的魔导兵发生了一个小型的电路爆炸，虽然不会波及到他，可是在断裂的地板边缘却因为这个而塌陷，魔导兵掉了下去，可是接二连三的裂缝也开始扩大。  
“不是吧！？”  
诺克提斯调头的速度根本比不上近在咫尺开始塌落的地板，最后他干脆一把将手中的枪甩到了远处，利用他许久没使用的魔法一下子瞬移过去，这才避开了坍塌区。  
可是随着枪在地板上的滑落，下一秒出现在这里的诺克提斯却因为脚底的打滑和肚子前方重量的倾斜，就这样往前跌去。  
他反应快速的侧身让自己的胳膊着地，可是腰还是撞在了地上。即使他的手再怎么护住肚子，垫住的始终也只是一小部分，而且伴随着撞击挤压了腹部，这使得他一瞬间大脑空白，莫名的恐惧和担心席卷而来，让他躺在狼藉的地方一时半会不敢移动。

一秒，两秒…  
几秒过去却显得漫长，可怜的路西斯王子躺在尘埃的地板上，呼吸着浑浊的空气，全身心的去感受肚子下的情况，心脏急速跳动的声音几乎震耳欲聋。  
然而似乎并没他想的那么惨，于是他小心的动了动胳膊并施加力气帮自己坐起来，用手揉着肚子不断安抚或许会受惊骚动的孩子。  
他觉得自己此时看起来一定糟糕透了，蓬头垢面，衣服脏兮兮的被熏成灰色，膝盖下的血层在腿上。  
此时他的听力才分出神捕捉到宫殿楼下的骚动，他移动身体往下望去，始终在这个无风之夜消退不掉的尘埃尽头，魔导兵和几个身影混乱的交缠在一起，枪械的光不断亮起又熄灭，还有属于路西斯魔法的蓝色影子波动着。  
是父亲的王之剑！他们就在附近，但没人注意的到高处的他，而他下去无疑也会被卷进去。他的身体可受不了这样的折腾，至少他要想到一个安全的方法——  
忽然一个白色的身影从远处掠过，只是那一个瞬间，他就坚信那是瑞布斯。  
已经争取到这里将军头衔的瑞布斯，此时到底是怎么战斗着的呢？诺克提斯无法确认，但是他至少觉得应该把瑞布斯带走，救出来，不再让其苦苦挣扎于混乱的身份下。  
同时，如果瑞布斯能出现在这个附近，那也许是来找他的。因为瑞布斯被迫和他拉开距离，从来不会被要求靠近这里。如果此时他赶来，可能是他为了将自己带出去。  
想到这里诺克提斯重新拾回力气，他不是非要依靠瑞布斯才能出去，但他至少一定能靠自己从这个被砸烂的建筑里找到条路下去。

可没想到的是，他刚要站起来，肚子里就一阵坠痛的收缩。  
他倒吸的一口气将差点脱口而出的声音压了回去，膝盖重新落回地上，手捏住了围栏的边缘，立即用另一只手托住肚子。  
他惊慌地睁大了眼，呼吸何时变了节奏他也不知道。可是肚子里的疼痛没有消失，而是间断的再次出现。虽然他停止动作后那股感觉降到了一个微妙的程度，可是仍能察觉到内部有不安分的动静。  
“额…”诺克提斯深呼吸了几次，在感觉到那种异样不再是疼痛后，他在小心的抬起弯下的腰，僵硬的从地上提起自己红肿的膝盖。

“诺克特！！！”  
突然被怒不可遏的吼道，连诺克提斯都打了个激灵，毕竟他此时正在紧张和害怕的边缘，变得很敏感。  
年轻的王子立刻扭头看去，赫然发现隔着那条坍塌的巨大裂缝，在走廊的那一头站着普隆普特。  
对，他的现任丈夫，那个可怜的被利用的下一份皇位继承人，此时正穿着已经脏掉的尼弗尔海姆皇族大抛，毫无形象的举着枪对着他。  
即便隔着这样的距离，那颗子弹还是能射中自己。诺克提斯浑身僵硬，难以置信的望着气红了脸的普隆普特，对着自己Alpha举起的枪感到一阵恶寒。  
“诺克特！！”  
普隆普特的心智又产生了混乱，交集和气愤几乎统统融入到他叫喊的名字中，宣泄一样将其当作锁链，试图不让名字的主人逃走。  
普隆普特在被自己的亲生父亲折腾后就变得喜怒无常，此时的情况都超出了普隆普特的预料，彻底让他的心态失控。尤其是…面对自己的Omega要逃走的这件事。  
诺克提斯感到了绝望，他警惕的抓着围栏缓缓站起来，不敢立刻逃走。而他的一部分注意力还在自己肚子上，这样摸不清的危险情况很是为难他。  
“普隆普特…放下你的枪！”诺克提斯试图劝说。毕竟他坚信普隆普特不会真的要射杀他，因为他的必要的存在，可是在现在不够冷静的普隆普特面前，若是刺激到后误开抢？那就完蛋了。

然而他的话也只这里就哽在了喉咙中…因为在混乱的噪音下，他的耳朵捕捉到了液体撒泼的响动，并且就从他的身体里掉落出去的。  
温热的液体从他的的腿根处淌了下来，渐满他的双脚地下的地板。  
僵住的身子没有动作，他绷住的脸也失去表情和血色。可这样的距离和他长摆的衣服遮挡住了一切，普隆普特并没发现。  
他破水了。


	4. 救援之际（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.接上篇，是《RN/PN二度联婚的纠葛剧情设定》背景。
> 
> 2.有尼克斯登场！突然想写他，写的很开心。
> 
> 3.本来想写雷吉斯，但是觉得这种时候国王不该亲自到场，应该守住王宫。
> 
> 4.完全没有医学知识，查了也很混乱，所以过程逻辑不够，瞎写。
> 
> 5.但是真的是尽力写了，写得很满足...尽可能发挥了水平。
> 
> 6.本还想写一个生完的画面，但是觉得可以加入太多内容，所以不打算插入这里。

“诺克特，回来我这里！”  
普隆普特发出的吼声像是会震破他的喉咙。相比在强制的命令，诺克提斯居然从中听出了几分绝望的哀求。  
或许这是在被瓦萨戴尔的研究这么刺激后对于自己Omega离去所产生的刺激吧？  
至少诺克提斯已经许久没见过普隆普特笑了，更不用提当初在学校时的那种笑容。  
“不要，”诺克提斯果断拒绝服从眼前的Alpha，他瞪着那把枪，内心的悲愤和失望以及难过都铺天盖地的涌上来。  
他不能认同普隆普特以这样的行为来囚禁他。  
“不要再听瓦萨戴尔他们的话了！”诺克提斯勉强站直身体，手上已经麻木的伤口不在淌血，他用力托住了自己发硬的肚子。  
深吸一口气，借助宫缩过后的暂缓期，路西斯的王子挺起胸膛正视裂缝那头的年轻皇帝。  
“我不会留在这里的！”王子一个字一个字的讲给对方听，“我也不会让孩子变成瓦萨戴尔的实验品的！”  
当他讲到“实验品”时，普隆普特有了动摇的迹象，那张长满雀斑的年轻面孔上出现一道扭曲，总是泛红的眼眶如同要哭出来一样。  
这弄的诺克提斯要上不来气，吞了吞口水后才僵硬的放慢语气。  
“普隆普特…如果你和我走，或许还能找到其他机会。”  
“什么机会…”普隆普特的混乱写在眼睛里，他的视线逐渐低下去，在脑子里抓着混乱的思绪，已经不再用目光去关注诺克提斯的方向。  
“这里需要我…”  
普隆普特说的话诺克提斯只能相信一半，因为普隆普特的脑袋已经被实验干预，几乎被瓦萨戴尔洗脑。他所谓的“需要”可能是他本身在身世冲击下自暴自弃寻找的生存理由，也可能是瓦萨戴尔操控他让他变成棋子的一环。  
“而我…”普隆普特的话逐渐失去连贯性，“需要你，诺克特！”  
这话不论是从过去当过朋友的角度来听，还是从现在标记了自己的Alpha的角度来听，都让诺克提斯有一瞬间呼吸紊乱。  
不过后面的话还是打破了诺克提斯的希望。  
“你是关键…可恶…”普隆普特抓住自己额前的金发，枪管开始打颤。他对着准星的眼睛在这个已经没了灯光的黑暗里看不出颜色，像是却折射着不自然的光，仿佛他整个人都因为情绪的瓦解而哭泣起来。  
“这里需要你！”  
普隆普特的话已经颠三倒四的不断打转，但从内容来看，无疑他所说的“需要诺克提斯”仍是指尼弗尔海姆所需要遴选之王的能量，所以仍然不是诺克提斯所期待普隆普特说出口的话。  
“不对，普隆普特！”诺克提斯握紧拳头，越过指向自己的枪口瞪向自己的丈夫，“我不会因为这样的条件留下来的。我要回去！”  
路西斯的王子后挪半步，普隆普特顿时震惊的等大瞳孔，然而放在板机上的手指却迟迟没有按下，枪口抖得厉害。  
于是下一次诺克提斯就真的后退了几步，侧身打算要离开。  
见此情况，普隆普特几乎站在了断裂的地面边缘，不顾自己会不会因二度塌陷而掉下去，使劲伸着拿着枪的手，像是他能把诺克提斯抓回来一样。  
“回来！不许走！不许走，诺克特！给我回来！！”  
发现诺克提斯真的无视了自己的话转过身加快脚步往着远处的阴影里走去，普隆普特开始吼叫。  
“诺克特！诺克特！！啊，啊啊…诺克提斯！！”

猛的一声枪响划破了这栋残缺走廊里的空气，迸开在地面的弹孔冒出的烟在外面月色下飘出一小道轨迹。  
诺克提斯跪了下来，他抓着栏杆，却因为肚子的关系而无法往后伸出胳膊握住小腿。虽然没有直接中弹，不过擦过的子弹划破出灼烧的伤痕，血从里面跑了出来。  
跌倒的Omega感到后脊梁一阵寒意，他灵敏的闻道普隆普特的亢奋的信息素正在侵蚀进他的Omega神经中。  
腿伤的灼烧，腹部的异样，信息素的压迫，诺克提斯抵抗的力气快要消耗完了。  
他战战兢兢的回头越过肩膀小心瞥了眼普隆普特，对方这一下不是故意吓唬他，只是因为精神不稳定导致射偏罢了。  
他是好运。  
普隆普特像是不敢相信自己按下扳机似的瞪大双眼，都不眨一下，映着诺克提斯背影的双瞳非常空洞。他仍然举着自己的枪，硝烟依旧飘散间提醒着他开枪的事实。  
普隆普特嘴巴颤抖，之前还咬牙切齿的嘴巴里发出咯吱咯吱磨牙的声音，像是有什么话想要说确实中无法成词，最终变成一种近似呻吟的噪音。  
那一下后，普隆普特像是没了呼吸，全部的空气都屏在他的胸腔里，反而端文了手里的枪。但是他没有移动胳膊重新瞄准，如同大理石似的立在断裂口旁边，目不转睛的通过自己胳膊和枪延伸出去的方向瞪着受伤的诺克提斯。  
诺克提斯和对方的视线碰上，不寒而栗，从这一刻起他真的产生了畏惧，也产生了愤怒和不甘。  
“唔！”本来他刚给膝盖施力跪高身子移动一个腿要站起来，却突然被第二阵宫缩打破平衡。他无法维持双腿前后分离的姿势，立刻痛苦的捂着腹部弯下腰，跌坐回了地面。  
为了让他便于行动和等待临盆的时机，尼弗尔海姆皇宫为他后来提供衣服都是宽大的丝绸长袍，几乎拖到脚踝，庄重之余还有些像是女性的长裙，而这之下什么也没有穿。  
起初他是不习惯的，但是介于身体的不便和妊娠反应，他后来还是偏向于这种服饰。不过如今发起的事突袭，他逃出来也是在慌乱当中，无疑没有过多的准备。他下身很冷，瑟瑟发抖，此时大量的汗更是渗透前胸后背，让他在夜间的空气里不断出虚汗。  
“啊…等等…！”痛到几乎要闭上眼发出叫声，诺克提斯还是拼命吞这气不想被普隆普特发现情况。可是这种疼痛他从来没经历过，于是他几乎憋不住的发出一小阵哀求，但这话自然不可能传入胎儿的耳朵里。  
羊水毫无阻拦的随着刚才跌下的那一刻流出更多，完全淋湿在了他的腿间和身下的地板上，脏得一沓糊涂。他试图夹紧双腿，不过子宫的下降让他的肚子也往下，逐渐开始下坠，让他不敢使劲夹紧。  
狼狈的王子双手几乎开始哆嗦，他不敢伸手去摸，生怕见红。可惜因早产而不规则的宫缩完全不顾虑他的情况，疼痛叫年轻的二十岁男孩毫无办法，最终还是忍不住叫了出来。  
“额啊！啊啊…！呜，嗯——”  
他立刻扭头将额头撞在自己的胳膊上，用力憋住气才把后方的呻吟压回喉咙中去。可惜他最不希望发出的声音还是发了出来，普隆普特不可能傻到看不出来。

“诺克特…？”  
普隆普特空洞的呼唤叫诺克提斯慌了神，但是他根本直不起痛楚的腰和背，用力按住肚子的胳膊也僵持在那里，怎么看姿势都能知道他在被宫缩压迫。  
“你要生了吗？”  
从身后细微的响动里判断，普隆普特斯似乎放下了枪。不过普隆普特的心切和焦急是显而易见的，因为他的脚步声已经因为前方无法越过的断崖而混乱。  
“不要动，诺克特…呆着不要动！”  
诺克提斯当然无法停，甚至更加担心。他终于在强烈的危机感下扭过头，却发现普隆普特已经朝着侧面的走廊移动。看来他是打算绕路过来，即便诺克提斯不会心甘情愿留在这里等他，但是普隆普特还是和找了魔一样试图追上来。  
“呆在那里不要动…我会带你…带你回去把他生下来的！”普隆普特指着诺克提斯，话音颤抖的再三嘱咐，随后握着枪一个箭步调头消失在了拐弯后的走廊里。  
“不行…不要…！”孤立无援的诺克提斯啜下一口气不安的低吟出来，躁动不安已经击毁他现有的冷静。  
他知道如果被普隆普特抓到就惨了，因为他现在这样根本毫无抵抗能力。而他绝对不能在这里生下孩子，那只会让孩子丧命。他必须抵达路西斯军队那边，而他知道那些人肯定也在找他，那么他就有机会。  
只需要拼一下！  
年轻的王子咬紧牙不断的冒着汗，所幸这阵宫缩停止了。他几乎苍白的嘴唇呼出一口气，发闷的胸口一下都非常奇怪，如同不再是他的身体。  
求生的欲望和保护胎儿的想法让他诞生出一股力气，不同于真的力气，即使他真的很痛很疲惫但肌肉和骨骼仿佛加了发条，被他的理念所控制，硬是一口气站了起来。  
当然刚站住脚底，他就觉得双腿颤抖，下坠的肚子开始妨碍他合拢下肢行走，速度也变慢了。  
这种时候明明已经失效，可是他还是用自己学会的那些王室教育以及尊严冷静自己，重新召唤出那把步枪，将其当作支撑的拐杖。随后冒着沉重的身体，一手扶着墙，一手拄着枪，尽可能加快脚步从这个地方离开。

普隆普特想要找到一条路绕过这个被砸塌的地方需要很大一段时间，诺克提斯很庆幸以自己的速度居然没有被追上来。  
然而来找他的可不止普隆普特，还有冲出来的魔导兵。诺克提斯已经感觉不出来脚上的疼痛，也顾不得滴落的血会不会帮助普隆普特找到自己。他拼命的用自己的魔法躲避要擒拿自己的魔导兵，举起的枪却并没能射中要害。  
宫缩来得时机不好，然而被按倒在地的诺克提斯这回可没办法抱着肚子忍耐。所以他只能咬着牙从喉咙底下震出嘶吼，才能帮自己挨过身下的临产之痛，迸发出力气抵抗上方的魔导兵。  
霎时间，一道银色闪电般的光星划过，聚集的光斑凝聚成的弯道直勾勾的插入在魔导兵的颈部，紧随其后一个黑色的人影闪现，将他上方的敌人踢飞。  
瞬间得到呼吸上的解放，诺克提斯侧身猛的咳嗽出来。腥辣的喉咙大口捕捉着空气，却很快就被揪心的哽咽声替换。他绷紧蜷缩的后背，抱住隆起的肚子，无法动弹。

“诺克提斯王子！”  
解决的魔导兵的王之剑成员赶到了诺克提斯身边，他小心的翻开诺克提斯蜷缩的身体，立刻检查伤势。  
身体的展开拉动宫缩的部位令诺克提斯伴随倒吸的冷气发出哆嗦的叫声，差点就真的叫喊起来。他冒着冷汗，努力回想自己读到过的书籍所说的节奏调整呼吸，目光和耳朵勉强捕捉到了眼前的男人和对方所说的话。  
对方已经通过耳麦开始汇报情况，报出了具体位置和已经找到王子的消息，并且很快就把诺克提斯最明显的外伤位置叙述出来。  
好在宫缩在这时候停止下来，诺克提斯像是卸了力气，软在地上。  
“王子殿下，希望你能把具体情况告诉我。”  
男人的面容浮现在诺克提斯的视野上方，那张帅气的面孔和认真的眼神还挺叫人容易放心的。对方往他身下看去，本来要扶住他坐起来的手也因为碰到他湿掉的衣服而停顿下来，深邃的蓝灰色掠过警惕和担忧。  
“天，但愿不是我想的那种事。”  
“很遗憾，就是，你想的那种，事！”诺克提斯喘着气，忍不住用有点不满的口吻回敬了这位讲话并不严谨的战士。  
“从什么时候开始的？”对方看得出来王子的情况和之前有所区别，也许是宫缩停止，所以立刻重新帮其调整了姿势，不再因蜷缩而压迫腹部。  
“之前被一个魔导兵攻击后，躲闪时——我不确定…也许撞到了，也许运动剧烈，”诺克提斯的确很心慌，所以句式也断断续续，只能尽可能拼凑出情况。  
“帮我起来，带我走！”诺克提斯已经懒得浪费时间在这里说话了，他又害怕宫缩来袭让自己无法行动，又害怕普隆普特感到，更害怕自己并需在前两条牵制下于这个危险的地方分娩。  
“马上！他就快要出来了！”Omega爆发出一股有力的力量，用力抓住救命恩人的肩膀，不得已在情绪的暴动下冲对方下达了命令。  
对方像是不得已接受了这个残酷的重任，也不可能违反王子的命令，更不可能舍弃营救自己的王子。于是他立刻确认诺克提斯能不能起来，便把王子提了起来，同时再次通过耳机回报了王子临产的意外情况。  
诺克提斯可不敢想其他队员听到这条消息后是个什么表情，而或者他熟悉的人也接到了这样的通知后会是什么反应。他只能全身心的站稳身体，在下一阵宫缩来临之前尽尽快行动。  
“有人在追我，”他不得不在对方切段通讯之前补充了信息，并且迅速提到了普隆普特这个名字。如果可以，他诺克提斯还是希望他们不会击杀普隆普特。然而从形式和普隆普特的情况来看，这不乐观。  
眼前的王之剑队员看起来精明能干，但也不可能在带着一个临产的产夫情况下顺利迎击敌人，带着他去和支援的同伴回合回合才是上上之策。  
诺克提斯不希望造成任何拖累行为，所以在没有宫缩之际他还是很快迈开双脚以最快的速度移动。一边提防普隆普特和魔导兵，一边接住王之剑的搀扶离开这里。

“你，呼…叫什么名字？”为了不让自己太过于紧张，诺克提斯没忍住询问出问题。  
“尼克斯，殿下，”男人瞄了他一眼，但很快就开始警惕的巡视周围，一边保护他一边从安全的角度撤离这栋不稳定的建筑。  
“尼克斯.尤里克。”  
尼克斯说话时没有太多表情，他在专注于自己的任务。诺克提斯当然懂，所以也没继续开口，更何况他的脑袋里已经想不出起来其他问题。  
虽然他觉得尼克斯的名字有些耳熟，却没有心思细细回想。当然他也没时间继续思考，因为缩短了时间的阵痛立刻又搅动起来。他险些一个踉跄跌倒，所幸尼克斯捞住了他，但是以他现在的体重，反而让尼克斯也站不稳。  
“不，继续…！”  
诺克提斯双腿行走的方式变得越来越起来，下降的胎头使得他开始没办法很好的移动两条腿，分开的脚变得一瘸一拐，但这仍然没能阻止他继续往前。  
“坚持住，王子殿下，”尼克斯无计可施，他唯一能做的只是尽量把王子带在身边，至少要生也必须找个安全的地方。所以尼克斯并没立刻停止移动，而是在诺克提斯承诺可以继续走时，尽可能提着对方继续往前。

疲倦的Omega被伤口和宫缩以及精神压力弄得崩溃，双眼几乎快要无法聚焦，周围的光线在夜晚的影子和外界战争的火光里变成含糊的融合的两种颜色。  
他听得见自己吃痛的呜咽，还有耳边尼克斯变粗的喘息。尼克斯的耳麦里滋滋响着什么，通讯器里的话听不清，却细微的刺激着诺克提斯的耳膜。  
他觉得自己的身体越来越失控，走路越来越艰难，沉重坚硬的肚子坠着他，让他变得笨重，像是要阻止尼克斯带走他那样压迫着两人的步伐。  
他根本没有计算宫缩持续了多长时间，是不是正常的宫缩秒数，但至少他在精神涣散之前熬过了有一阵宫缩。他很清楚，宫缩的间隔只会越来越短。  
忽然他的身体被用力钳住，尼克斯的身体正撞向他——不，应该是一把抱住他并将他从原地推开。诺克提斯屏住一口气，没有咬到舌头。眼前的光在魔法下闪过，下一秒他被尼克斯移动到了几步远的位置。  
虽然不多，可是他们避开了子弹，弹孔在黑暗中不知去向，不过诺克提斯知道肯定打在了他们刚才的位置上。

“诺克特！！”  
诺克提斯几乎抖了一下，回头望见了普隆普特。值得庆幸的是对方并没能找到合适的路线下来找他，而是仍然徘徊于断裂的建筑二层，从高处举着枪。  
艾汀就站在那里。在普隆普特身旁。  
诺克提斯没时间细想艾汀为什么在这里，为什么会在普隆普特身边，为什么仍然能用那副皮笑肉不笑的面孔望着自己。  
艾汀如同一名旁观者，居高临下的望即将被营救的王子和孤军奋战的王之剑，却并没有出手协助一旁年轻的皇帝。  
“把他带回来！”普隆普特颤抖嘶吼的声音所带出来的是触目惊心的一幕，不知道何时埋藏在这栋建筑中的魔导兵都从后方冒出来。  
也许是艾汀——  
“赶紧把诺克特带回来！”  
随着普隆普特一声令下，魔导兵们毫不犹豫的从二层高的地方跳下来，稳稳落地，端着武器吵诺克提斯他们逼近。

王之剑部队赶到了。  
武器之剑响起了刀光火花，弹药轰鸣，还有魔法的银光。  
在这千钧一发之际，救援的部队抵达，诺克提斯的身体被尼克斯用力拖走，从部队的后方撤退。  
他听到普隆普特在叫自己，但被他抛在身后，很快听不见。  
“诺克特？！”  
再度听到自己的名字被呼唤，诺克提斯几乎要丢脸的流下眼泪。因为这回出现在他眼前的是他的朋友——格拉迪欧提着大剑奔了过来。  
“格拉迪欧，”诺克提斯不甘相信自己的声音居然这样干涩沙哑，甚至低沉到听不出惊喜。但他的确很惊喜，很开心。  
尼克斯很快把他交给了王之盾，随后那两人之间进行了为数不到三句的对话，随即在诺克提斯眼前，尼克斯已经转身朝着远处的高空抛出他的弯刀。地面留下一道银色的残影，弹射的轨道朝向空中滑过，随后继续往更远的方向落去，男人淹没进战斗的部队中。

宫缩再次席卷而来，诺克提斯措不及防的大叫出来。  
“诺克特！”格拉迪欧有力的胳膊搀扶住他缩起起来的身体，另只手把他托住肚子。看来格拉迪欧也因为他的肚子发硬的程度而沉静，同时打横将他抱起。  
诺克提斯没能抵抗，毕竟他也走不了路。他每每想说话，出来的都是吃痛的叫声。被合起的两腿深处是不断被胎儿挤压扩张的产道，逼的他不断冒汗。  
“让他出来…让他出来，格拉迪欧！”  
“在忍一下！”身为王之盾的青年并没有因怀里的重量而难以移动，他牟足劲，带着自己的王子往回返去。  
诺克提斯不知道这一段路程花了多长时间，不过当他的宫缩停止后，他已经见到了伊格尼斯。  
可惜这里不是一个重逢的好时机和好地点，伊格尼斯焦急的脸证明了一切。他自己讲不出话来，害怕的情绪因肚子里的孩子而爆发。  
他失魂落魄的躺在格拉迪欧怀中，目光茫然的望着检查自己下面情况的伊格尼斯。这里没有营地和帐篷，他身下时泥土和草地，或许这里是宫殿旁侧的花园也不一定。  
伊格尼斯边检查边说着什么，像是说给格拉迪欧听的。当然他腿上子弹的擦伤和膝盖的磕碰也算在内。  
随后他的膝盖被弯起来，尼弗尔海姆皇宫的白衣长摆被撩开，伊格尼斯在有限的光线条件下只能眯起眼睛才能勉强辨认路西斯王子目前产程的情况。  
诺克提斯迫切的想要知道孩子的情况，但也害怕听到更糟糕的形容。  
“又来了，又来了！！不要——！”  
感觉到宫缩再次来袭，胎儿往下的疼痛叫诺克提斯无法停止的陷入下一轮疼痛中，慌乱的发出惨叫——面对自己的朋友，他不再过多隐瞒和忍耐。  
他不知道自己抓住的是谁的手，但是他再也松不开，彻底放任闭着眼大叫出来。死死抵在地面上的鞋子几乎把土壤推出痕迹。  
“好痛，我不能…啊——瑞布斯！”  
他听不进同伴安慰的话，大脑不断闪出他所担心和害怕的画面。  
紧接着他意识到自己被格拉迪欧抬起来，也感觉到其他士兵在伊格尼斯的吩咐下开始搬运他离开你尼弗尔海姆，然而他却想到了瑞布斯。  
“等等——额，瑞布斯…瑞布斯还在这里！”  
也许瑞布斯也在战斗，但是他知道自己的情况吗？他还能平安的回来见到诞生的孩子吗？如果他会不来，自己该怎么面对露娜？怎么面对即将出世的孩子？  
分娩的疼痛打断了年轻王子的思绪，他的视野在进入到飞艇后便落入黑暗，意识于伊格尼斯的呼唤下断了线。


End file.
